In recent years, as an illumination device that replaces an incandescent light or a fluorescent light, an illumination-light source device using a light emitting diode (LED) element or an organic electro-luminescence (EL) element is commercialized.
Further, as an example of a conventional technique related to the above description, Patent Document 1 can be cited.